Siempre que yo quiera
by DiamondBerry
Summary: Mi primer Takari, espero que no sea el ultimo. Para vos que estas desvelado y que no podes dejar de leer te invito a que te detengas unos tres capitulos a leer este fic en donde Tk y Kari son jovenes casados y el la ayuda a superar la muerte de su madre. Mejor no leas esto y dejate ser bienvenido a "Siempre que yo quiera". Muy, muy triste.
1. Capitulo I

**Siempre que yo quiera.**

**DiamondBerry**

**Capitulo Primero**

**M**i primer Takari :) Espero que les guste y sepan apreciarlo. Esta frabricado con mucho cariño y con tal vez muchas faltas, espero a ver que opinan y tambien espero que no les aburra!

Bienvenidos

**Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece.**

* * *

**Hace un año atrás…**

El sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Su siesta se había extendido hasta las siete de la tarde, desde su habitación podía escuchar las risas de su joven marido y de su cuñado, supuso que estaban jugando a los videojuegos, se levanto de su cama matrimonial para dirigirse al living, ahí se encontró con las suposiciones correctas de ella.

"¿Se levanto la bella durmiente por los gritos?"- pregunto burlón Matt Ishida con el mando de los juegos, la miro poniendo en pausa la consola.

"Eso no lo dudes cuñado, de igual forma tenia que levantarme."-respondió Hikari fregando sus ojos-"¿Viniste solo?"- agrego dejándose caer en los brazos de su marido Takeru.

"Tu sabes que este muchacho nunca sale solo de casa."- dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina, la misma provenía de Sora Takenouchi, quien se apareció con una bebe de un año aproximadamente en brazos, los ojos de la niña eran azules iguales a los de Matt, solo que mas grandes y brillantes, el cabello era rojizo y largo, como los de Sora.

"Hola Sora…y como esta la chiquita de la tía Kari?"- se acerco a la bebe tomándola en brazos provocando una inocente risa.

"¿Quieren tomar el te? Ahora que Kari se despertó."- ofreció Tk besando la frente de la bebe que esta en brazos de su esposa.-"Kari y yo hicimos un pastel hoy. No se quejen del sabor."- rió irónico comenzando a preparar la mesa con ayuda de Sora, para sentarse todos juntos.

"Entonces iré a cambiar a la bebe mientras preparan la mesa."- manifestó Matt tomando a su hija en brazos para desaparecer en el interior del departamento. Mientras Sora acomodaba las tazas, Tk cortaba el pastel y Kari controlaba que el agua no estuviese muy caliente. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron en la mesa, mientras que la bebe se sentaba en las piernas de Sora para ser malcriada con aquel delicioso pastel que sus tíos habían preparado juntos.

"¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista, hermano?"-pregunto Matt mientras Tk le servia agua caliente en la taza.

"¡Bien! Solo que me dijeron que debo hacerme unos análisis de sangre para entrar a la empresa… pero no hay de que preocuparse, con eso tengo un pie dentro del lugar. El trabajo es lo mismo solo que me pagaran mas."- comento el menor de los hermanos tomando un sorbo de te.

"Ah si, es una estupidez hacer análisis, yo creo que mientras te sientas bien no hay nada de que preocuparse."- opino Matt haciendo caras a su hija.

"Siempre con esas ideas, mi amor. Eso no lo sabes, puedes sentirte perfecto y tener algún problema."-agrego Sora sin dejarse ganar por las opiniones tercas de su esposo. Tomo un sorbo de te y agrego muy seria.-"¿Como esta tu madre, Kari?"

"No lo se. Solo se lo que Tai me comenta."-contesto Kari desanimada-"Dice que no es nada pare preocuparse, que mi mama tiene fuertes ataques de dolor de cabeza, pero nada de que preocuparse."

"Eso suena bien ¿no?"- comento Tk mirando a su sobrina con ternura.

En la actualidad.

El día estaba gris, el cielo anunciaba una posible lluvia, pero aquello no le importaba, toda la gente ya se había marchado, ahora solo estaba ella y su tristeza, estaba vestida de negro, los zapatos del mismo color frente a una tumba que llevaba solo una hora hecha que la cubrían rosas de diferentes colores que tapaban el nombre del difunto, de igual manera ella no deseaba leerlo. Volvió a llorar, sus sollozos se mezclaron con el silencio del cementerio, una mano se apoyo en su hombro femenino.

"Vamos a casa, mi cielo."- le dijo la voz de un hombre rubio tras ella.

"Es tan difícil Tk… nunca pensé que esto sucediera."- sostuvo Kari dejándose caer en la tierra mojada, Tk abrazo fuerte el cuerpo desprotegido de la joven castaña.

"Te voy a apoyar siempre."

"Lo se… pero…mama."- Kari rompió el llanto nuevamente, Tk la ayudo a reincorporarse, ambos salieron caminando tomados de la mano, cuando se alejaron de la tumba comenzó a llover.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al auto que había sido un regalo de casamiento de parte de Sora y Matt. El rubio ayudo a Kari a subir, parecía como si no tuviera fuerzas ni para levantar sus piernas, luego el subió para manejar.

"Todo va a estar bien."- aseguro Takeru apretando fuerte la mano de su conyugue, ella intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no tenia fuerzas para ello tampoco.-"¿Hablaste con tu hermano?"- pregunto arrancando el auto sin soltar la mano de la mujer.

"Estuvo llamando… pero cancele su llamada, no puedo creer lo egoísta que se comporto. Yo aun peleada con mama vine a su entierro y el solo por estar en Estados Unidos no pudo venir…"- el tono de voz de Kari daba giros entre el enojo y la tristeza, pero ganaba el dolor, sus lagrimas seguían corriendo arruinando un poco mas su hipnótico rostro.

"Hey, hey no debes enojarte con tu hermano, cada uno actúa como mejor le sale. Quizás este viniendo y te llamo para avistarte, a Mimi tampoco la atendiste, ¿verdad?"-dijo Tk perdido en el trafico, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a Hikari.

"Tampoco, pero…es porque no quiero hablar con nadie."- la chica de cabellos chocolate tenia la mirada perdida en los edificios y en la ciudad que recorrían. Tk suspiro y se preparo para hablar de un tema que a Kari no le gustaba mucho tocar.

"Ahora que tu madre no esta no seria mala idea que pruebes con perdonar a tu padre, debe estar destrozado."- freno en un semáforo y apretó la mas fuerte la mano de Kari que se encontraba refugiada entre sus dedos.-"Vamos Kari, debes intentarlo."

"Quizás tengas razón, pero aun…no"

A medida que avanzaron mantuvieron silencio, Kari no deseaba ni hablar con su esposo. Ella estaba peleada con sus padres hace ya mas de dos años, lo que Kari llevaba siendo la esposa de Takeru Takashi, este fue el detonante de la pelea; Tk y Kari contrajeron matrimonio con los prematuros 19 años, los señores Yagami hicieron hasta lo imposible para que el matrimonio no se llevara acabo, pero de igual manera se casaron, solo les importo lo que ambos sentían.

La señora Yagami murió de un tumor cerebral, Tai estaba trabajando en Estados Unidos desde hace un año y esperaba la llegada de su primer hijo junto a Mimi Tachikawa. Kari no asistió al funeral, hasta donde recordaba fue al entierra, y digo hasta donde recordaba debido a que cuando se entero del fallecimiento de su madre entro en un shock emocional y lo único que recordaba hasta ahora era la tumba de su progenitora. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber permanecido alejada tanto tiempo de su madre, mas allá de las peleas que siempre habían mantenido era su madre… la había traído con amor al mundo y albergaba la esperanza que en algún momento se reconciliaran. Se sentía estupida por haber ignorado las llamadas de sus padres, se sentía egoísta e hipócrita. Pudo sentir su corazón doler, su alma reventar de dolor, pero ya no podía hacer nada… ya era demasiado tarde. Amaba a su mama, y nunca se lo pudo decir, jamás pudo decirle cuanto la amaba.

Llegaron al departamento que rentaban como marido y mujer, Kari se despojo de las prendas de luto que llevaba puestas, lleno la bañera de agua caliente, se metió queriendo olvidar la angustia que sentía, parecía que le habían estrujado el corazón, la pena broto por sus ojos y volvió a llorar, todo el cuerpo le dolía. El agua caliente ayudo a que sus lágrimas se esparcieran disimuladas. La casa estaba en silencio, dentro de la bañera suponía que Tk se había recostado en el sofá, luego comenzó a escuchar el teléfono del departamento sonar, después de cinco tonos Tk no atendió, Kari se seco las lágrimas, salio con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y corrió a atender, pero el teléfono dejo de sonar cuando ella llego.

"¿TK PORQUE NO ATENDISTE?"-grito desde el pasillo donde se encontraba la mesa que sostenía el teléfono. Su esposo no respondió, aquello le extraño, el departamento no es tan grande como para que no la oiga. Fue a la habitación se vistió con el pijama, aun era temprano pero sabia que no saldría de la casa por esa razón se lo puso. Con la toalla seco su cabello castaño, camino por el living hasta llegar al sofá, para así quedar dormida sobre el.

Tk la observaba dormir y con dolor sonrió.


	2. Capitulo II

**Siempre que yo quiera.**

**DiamondBerry**

**Capitulo Segundo**

* * *

Hikari estaba perdida en sueños de sofá, tenia una débil sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Tk la contemplaba desde el respaldo de este, habían pasado dos horas desde que Kari había caído en el los brazos de Morfeo, el rubio tomo una frazada y la deposito en el cuerpo de su esposa, quien comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos avellanas. Al despertar se encontró con los ojos azules de Tk que la miraban con ternura, el le acaricio el cabello y sonrió. Kari arqueo una ceja y observo que su marido aun tenía puesto el traje negro con el que habían asistido al entierro.

"¿Por qué llevas puesto eso?"-pregunto adormilada.-"¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono? ¿Donde estabas?"- sonaba como niña que no quería estar sola.

"¿Qué te parece una pregunta a la vez, mi amor?"- rió irónico el ojiazul, acariciando el rostro de Kari, ella ante el comentario sonrió, había hecho preguntas sin esperar ni una respuesta.-"Es la primera vez en el día que sonríes."

"¿Por qué llevas eso puesto aun?"- interrogo sentándose.

"Porque me veo bien con el"- susurro el rubio con una risa.

"¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono?"

"No lo escuche, mi amor. Desconecte el teléfono para que estuvieras tranquila."

"¡Que amable que eres! Podrías hacer lo mismo con la cafetera cada vez que la usas todas las mañanas."- dijo sarcástica la castaña haciendo un lugar para que el se sentara.-"¿Dónde estabas?"- agrego luego.

"Al lado tuyo"- contesto Tk sentándose para abrazar a su esposa, la cubrió con la frazada y ambos quedaron en el sofá postrados.-"Si no hiciera lo de la cafetera no sabrás que hice antes de que despertaras."

"Tienes razón, y no estabas al lado mío, yo me estaba bañando, no quiero estar sola, hoy hará frío."

"No lo estas. Si, mucho frío."- agrego el rubio mientras que Hikari se recostada en su pecho.

Takeru era el hombre de su vida, era lo que ella siempre había querido, lo que siempre había soñado. Desde que tenía cinco años había soñando en casarse con el alguien con la personalidad de joven Takashi, se conocieron a los trece años y desde aquel día parecía que el destino siempre los había querido unidos. A los dieciséis Tk la persiguió por todos lados, le regalaba flores silvestres hasta que la convenció de salir alguna vez, Kari se enamoro de el desde esa primera cita en un parque de diversiones, se hicieron inseparables, a todo el mundo le sorprendió la forma en como ellos se miraban, se hablaban, en como se entendían con sus miradas, y además a todos las sorprendió la forma en la que se amaban; eran puros, perfectos uno para el otro, dispuestos a sacrificar cualquier cosa por el otro. Hasta cuando peleaban aquella mirada especial que se tenían no desaparecía, por mas enojados que estuvieras, aquella magia no se apagaba. Los padres de Kari comenzaron a temer por este inusual noviazgo, cuando tenían diecisiete años los padres de la joven Yagami le prohibieron ver a Tk, tenían miedo que su hija se embarazara o algo así. Los jóvenes se veían a escondidas hasta cumplir los diecinueve años, cuando decidieron casarse. La madre de Kari fue la primera en poner el grito en el cielo y se opuso rotundamente, Taichi el hermano mayor de Kari, luego de una eterna charla privada logro convencer a sus padres de que firmaran los papeles, Kari ni nadie nunca supo que fue lo que Tai les había dicho para lograr persuadirlos, pero lo logro. Los señores Yagami no asistieron a la simple ceremonia, y luego de unas peleas por esto, la madre de Kari le advirtió que se arrepentiría de casarse tan joven, pero los jóvenes no encontraron otra forma para hacerles saber que esto no era un capricho, lo que ambos sentían era real. Luego la prematura pareja Takashi estuvo casada por papeles, la iglesia podía esperar unos años más. Muchos más.

Tk trabajaba dos turnos; a la tarde como mano derecha del dueño de una agencia de autos, y por la noche tocaba el piano en un bar. Kari por su lado trabajaba mañana y tarde en una guardería de niños.

En la semana no podían verse, pero los fines de semana eran exageradamente una pareja, todo lo hacían juntos. Mas allá de verse poco a muy poco en la semana hacían lo posible para vivir sin pelearse, normalmente lo hacían, pero terminaban riendo cuando Tk hacia algún comentario al estilo "Soy demasiado lindo como para que me estés gritando de esta forma" o Kari decía "No vas a encontrar a alguien tan perfecta como yo".

"¿Dónde esta tu anillo?"- pregunto Kari fingiendo enojo, aun estaba algo dormida.

"Que extraño, lo habré dejado sobre la mesa de noche."-contesto preocupado el rubio.

"Dirás que estoy loca, pero a pesar de que hace mucho que no hablaba con mama, siento que perdí algo muy importante Tk, me duele el corazón, siento un enorme vacío."- comento la joven con inmensas ganas de llorar.

"Mas allá de los conflictos, peleas o enfrentamientos tu madre te amaba muchísimo y tu a ella, es obvio que te sientas así."

"Si…mañana no iré a trabajar. No estoy con ánimos."

"La directora de la guardería lo entenderá. Duérmete ahora amor."

"¿Te quedaras a mi lado?"- pregunto Kari cada vez cerrando aun mas los ojos

"Siempre que tu quieras."- susurro Tk sonriendo por la extraña pregunta.

"Hoy hará frío."- los ojos avellanas se fueron cerrando aun mas.

"Si que lo hará, mucho frío."- dijo acariciando el cabello castaño de la chica.

"¿Te sacaras el traje?"- dijo hasta cerrar sus ojos por completo.

"Mañana amor, mañana."


	3. Capitulo Final

**Siempre que yo quiera.**

**DiamondBerry**

**Capitulo Tercero**

* * *

Cuando la mañana del lunes llego, no había ningún rayo de sol asomado en la ventana que había en el medio del living del departamento, Kari abrió sus ojos avellana aun con la frazada sobre su cuerpo, Tk no estaba con ella, supuso que había salido. Ella se dirigió a la cocina a prepara el café de todos los días, el combustible que la hacia despertarse, como todos los días Tk habrá dejado la cafetera encendida, pero cuando llego no fue así. No había café hecho, aquello la extraño un poco, pero no hizo caso, así que decidió prepararlo ella y cuando tuvo la taza de café entre sus manos, fue hasta el teléfono que estaba aun desconectado, volvió a enchufar la ficha, y observo que tenía mensajes en la contestadora, tomo el teléfono y comenzó a escuchar los mensajes. En eso Tk sale del baño, y le besa la frente, ella le sonríe esperando oír la voz del mensaje. El rubio se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en el, prendió la televisión y escucho que Kari sollozaba, se acerco a ella preocupado, ella le extendió la taza de café, pero al rubio se le resbalo de las manos, corrió a buscar algo para limpiar los trozos de cerámica, cuando volvió de su carrera Kari seguía llorando pero en el piso y sin el teléfono en sus manos, Tk la ayudo a pararse y la dirigió al sofá, cuando estuvieron sentados noto que el televisor estaba apagado.

"¿Por qué lloras?"- pregunto asustado abrazándola, Kari lloraba aun mas.

"¿Sabes donde esta tu anillo?" – ante la pregunta de Kari, Tk miro su mano y no encontró el objeto, en ese momento la mujer saco de su cuello una cadena de plata con tenia como dije la alianza del hombre.

"Ahí estaba…"

"Yo desconecte el teléfono ayer."- confeso Kari, Tk arqueo la ceja. No comprendía las palabras de la chica.

"No Kari, fui yo. Recuerdas que te dije que lo hice para que durmieras tranquila."- recordó el rubio aquel momento.

"Tu no fuiste…fui yo."- sentencio ella

"No entiendo lo que quieres decir."

"Te quedarías conmigo siempre que yo quiera, ¿verdad?"- dijo Kari llorando sin parar, Tk apenas comprendía lo que su mujer decía con firmes palabras.-"Hoy la cafetera estaba apagada…Tu no estabas aquí."- agrego Kari a la extraña confesión, Tk seguía sin entender y buscaba alguna pista en los ojos avellana. ..Entonces cerro sus ojos y entendió aquellas extrañas palabras, sintió un rayo que lo atrevo… y por sobre todo recordó…Y comenzó a llorar a la par de su Hikari.

"Siempre que tu quieras…"- murmuro Tk con sus zafiros bañados en lagrimas.

"Lo se."- contesto Kari mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Era tu madre ¿verdad?"- pregunto Tk, abrazando intensamente a su esposa que asintió con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el.-"Yo no podía dejarte sola."

"Yo no quería que te fueras."

"No me volverás a ver marchar, mi amor."- dijo llorando Tk besando por ultima vez los tibios labios de Kari.-"Hikari significa 'luz' ¿recuerdas?"

"Si…lo recuerdo"- dijo Kari tomando entre sus manos el rostro pálido del rubio.

"Cierra los ojos."- rogó el hombre apretando con fuerza las manos de Kari sobre el rostro. No podía dejar de llorar, sin embargo no sentía nada, no sentía dolor físico y de a poco dejo de sentir el tacto de su mujer quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados pero eso no evitaba la cascada que corría.

"¿Estarás conmigo?"- le pregunto soltando de a poco la mano del rubio.

"Siempre…pero dentro de ti."- respondió soltando definitivamente la mano femenina, pero antes volvió a mirarla allí parada con sus ojos avellanas cerrados.-"Te amo Kari."

"Te voy amar toda mi vida."

"Yo te voy a amar toda mi muerte."- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por el destello de luz que provocaba el sol, tímido y diminuto pero a fin de cuentas era una luz.

"Estupido…"- dijo Kari abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse sola otra vez-"Te fuiste ya."- murmuro…lloro…lloro…lloro y lloro hasta perder las fuerzas, hasta que la garganta le dolió, hasta caer al piso desgastada, el amor de su vida no estaba mas con ella. Con la fuerza que le quedaba camino arrastrando sus pies hasta el teléfono y volvió a escuchar el mensaje de su madre –"Hija, se que no es fácil lo que paso, y se que hace mucho que no hablamos, estabas en shock en el entierro, soy tu madre hija, ahora comprendo lo mucho que amabas a Tk, no se como hacer para que me perdones, ahora que el murió todo cambiara entre nosotras… lo prometo, pero déjalo ir hija, el debe estar mejor. Te amo Hikari, llámame cuando lo hayas dejado ir."

**Once meses atrás.**

"¿Y Doctor que tan bien me veo?"- dijo Tk entusiasta sosteniendo la mano de Kari, cuando un hombre bata blanca entro al consultorio con un semblante sombrío.

"Señor y Señora Takashi, los llame porque… lo lamento mucho pero tienes leucemia…en estado Terminal."

Desde aquel momento todo fue sombrío, todo fue oscuro.

**En la actualidad…**

Kari lloraba apoyada contra la pared, tomo el teléfono marcando un número que alguna vez fue de ella, y mientras sus ojos se bañaban de nuevas lagrimas y tenia el alma partida una mujer atendió del otro lado.

"Mami… ¿puedes venir a mi casa?"

**Aeropuerto de New Cork, Estados Unidos.**

Una mujer embarazada tomaba la mano de su pareja aguardando abordar a el avión que los llevaría donde ellos habían nacido. Sus rostros eran tristes y desprendían auras de dolor. Ambos eran castaños, solo que el hombre tenia el cabello alborotado y más oscuro. Ella tenía los ojos del color de las almendras y tenia un embarazo avanzado. El hombre tenia gafas puestas, pero no había sol, las tenias puestas para esconder que había llorado.

"Tai ahora que paso tiempo y Tk… murió. ¿Cómo convenciste a tus padres para que firmaran los papeles del casamiento? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?"- pregunto la mujer embarazada apunto de quebrar la voz. Taichi Yagami la miro detenido y por primera y única vez en el día sonrió.

"Les dije que Tk ni muerto dejaría sola a Kari, el me lo prometió."

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno, acá termino. Con los ojos cansados, las manos de tanto teclear que no dan mas, piden a gritos que les de un descanso. **_

_**Les cuento a los interesados esta historia estaba escrita en papeles y lapicera, la escribí hace muchos meses atrás, ya no me acuerdo cuantos, pero cuando la termine me sentí hasta triste, y eso me pareció bueno. A veces cuando uno escribe y lo vuelve a leer le parece muy tonto, pero con este fic no me paso, todas las veces que lo leí me dejo la misma sensación de tristeza y con ganas de ver "PD TE AMO".**_

_**Cuando volví a leer los fanfictions que subí me di cuenta que ninguno tiene un final muy feliz que digamos, eso me hizo sentir mal, supongo que seria mi estilo... pero el próximo que suba voy a intentar agregar un poco de risas o un final feliz, lo que pasa es que no tengo continuidad para hacer fics largos y eso es un problema, siempre me aburro al tercer o cuarto capitulo, este "Siempre que yo quiera" lo separe en tres capítulos para hacerlo mas "interesante" y así como objetivo final no aburrirlos.**_

_**Algo que me gustaría agregar a modo de aclaración es que ya se lo que estas pensando, vos lector: "¡ Están casados tan jóvenes!" Si... no se me ocurrió otra forma para hacer que Hikari este enfrentada con sus padres, es un poco obvio caer en los casamientos para generar discordia, pero esto es mio y hago lo que quiero (lero lero jajaja).**_

_**En fin, estoy abierta a criticas, y si lees esto, te invito a que leas otra historia mia para que corrobores que no miento cuando digo que "son todos trágicos" jajaja. **_

_**Un saludo mas que cordial a los que se toman la molestia de leer.**_


End file.
